musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Juice
Brutal Juice was a self-proclaimed "acid punk" (LSD-influenced hardcore and prog-rock) band from Denton, Texas. The band formed in 1991. The band initially met in the music school at the University of North Texas. Brutal Juice officially disbanded in February 1997, although they have held reunion concerts each year from 2000 - 2004, which have usually taken place at Fry Street Fair in Denton. They held a special afternoon St. Patrick's Day reunion show on March 17, 2007 in Dallas, at the corner of University and Greenville. Band members * Craig Welch - lead vocals, guitar * Gordon Gibson - lead vocals, guitar * Sam McCall - bass, vocals * Ted Wood - guitar, vocals * Ben Burt - drums Background According to promotional material supplied with the release of mutilation makes identification difficult, "they had the stupid name Juice before the stupid O.J. stuff." They released one album on Interscope Records and a few 7" singles on smaller record labels (including Alternative Tentacles). The band toured extensively throughout the 1990s, opening for bands such as Toadies and Gwar. Brutal Juice also toured with Neurosis, Ed Hall, Baboon, and Alice Donut. Wesley Willis wrote a song about Brutal Juice after seeing them perform in New York City. It appears on his album Fabian Road Warrior. Bassist Sam McCall recorded the band's early demos prior to joining the group. Vocalist Craig Welch was known for his on-stage antics, often standing on his head and putting out cigarettes on his tongue or forehead during the band's performances. This habit led to his next band taking the name "International Sparkdome." All of Brutal Juice's songs are published by "Homus Boyus Productions." Brutal Juice had a habit of writing songs that incorporated their album titles, on the band's next release. Even their earliest recordings employed this: "How Tasty Was My Little Timmy?" is a line from the song "Cannibal Holocaust," which appears on the next recording released by the band. Similarly, "I Love the Way They Scream When They Die" is a line from "Burpgun," which appears the release that followed it. Likewise, "mutilation makes identification difficult" is a lyric from "Bound For Glory" which first appeared on a single that was released a year after the album with that title. Discography Albums Image:Brutal juice htwmlt.jpg| How Tasty Was My Little Timmy? (1991) Image:Bj-scream.jpg| I Love the Way They Scream When They Die (1994) Image:Brutal juice mmid.jpg| mutilation makes identification difficult (1995) Singles / E.P.s / Demos Image:Brtual juice ch.jpg| Cannibal Holocaust (1992) Image:Brutal juice bmop.jpg| Black Moment of Panic (1993) Compilations After dissolution After the band dissolved, the members of Brutal Juice remained active in the music scene. Gordon Gibson and Ben Burt went on to form The Tomorrowpeople, along with ex-Toadies guitarist Darrel Herbert. Ben Burt also worked briefly with the Burden Brothers. Craig Welch played with International Sparkdome for a while and is currently (as of 2005) a member of The Fabulous Badasses. Ted Wood is (as of 2005) a member of Hand of Onan. Sam McCall produces and records albums for other bands. See also *List of alternative music artists External links * Brutal Juice Myspace * * Brutal Juice at iSound Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1997 Category:Musical groups established in 1991 Category:Texas musical groups pt:Brutal Juice